


The Escapades of Elle

by Sakura_Lawliet



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Depictions of Child Abuse, Episode: S03 E01 Spock's Brain, Episode: S03 E09 The Tholian Web, Episode: S03 E22 The Savage Curtain, Episode: S03 E24 Turnabout Intruder, Implied/Referenced Depression, Kid fic?, M/M, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Through the eyes of Elle (an outsider), angst with happy ending, no suicide, parental neglect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Lawliet/pseuds/Sakura_Lawliet
Summary: A shifting sound echoed in the silent room and Elle pulled away from her bed with a gasp and wide eyes - coming to a undoubtful view of two adult men standing next to her black painted window on the other side of her bed.Yes, two adult men in her locked and quiet bedroom - one looking particularly awkward and worried and the other mildly interested and slightly… ill-looking.Magic,her young mind screamed, but she shoved the thought away.ORA story that crosses universes and unites three persons in the most unlikely of ways. Elle who faces a sheltered world, and Jim Kirk and Spock who have the whole world at their fingertips.Maybe one wonders how they face the world together, when they're are at their worst and in need of a helping hand, and how they may overcome those trying times.





	1. Magical

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Star Trek (obviously). I especially do not own any of Star Trek's characters mentioned in this writing piece (i.e. Jame T. Kirk, Spock, Scotty, McCoy, Chekov and so on). I only take credit for the plot and story and little Miss Original-Character-Elle.
> 
> **WARNING(S):** Please read and take note of tags. Be cautious and read with discretion.
> 
> **ADDITIONAL NOTE(S):** The rating and tags of this story may change as it continues. As new chapters are added, more tags may also be added, so please make sure you are aware of such tags while engaged with this story.
> 
> This particular story is just a happy indulgence. It's all for fun, and just a 'what if' scenario my mind played around with until I spat it into words. It'll probably end up as something short (and hopefully sweet) by the end of it.
> 
> If you end up reading, and I know it may be off and a little weird - I thank you for trying, haha.
> 
> Enjoy.

There was something almost _magical_ about it.

And Elle had never believed in magic before, having instead been enamored by books that were full of pretty pictures of stars and “galaxies”; and then having been taken in by texts of in depth mathematical and theoretical gravity and atmosphere calculations - and of course _physics_.

She couldn’t really understand a lick of it, but the numbers and words were a comfort that she could indulge in - something that kept her busy from the constant degradation of outside forces.

When her Father didn’t want her presence, she found herself locked in her room. The endless silence and continuous loneliness had her grasping at loose threads, even thin ones that seemed to split and tear at just the slightest touch.

Elle was not a religious girl - and she knew religion from a classmate who rigorously practiced Christianity as an act to appease their parents - but she found herself desperate enough to ask an invisible prayer to an invisible man who was said to show mercy and love to _please_ show _her_ some mercy and love.

Mercy from the loneliness, and love in the form of a friend.

A whisper of silence and maybe a little something else seemed to pervade the room as she knelt before her bed with tightly closed _pleading_ eyes. A friend was all she ever wanted - even if she was only at the age of ten, she knew that the way her life looked to be headed, she would never be free or see a single star in the night sky without the punishment her parent brought.

It was a worthless, but worthy shot in the metaphorical dark. A contradiction in itself as she deflated against her bed in defeat, fingers digging into her bed covers. Elle supposes she would be what was considered a ‘damsel in distress locked away in the tower’, but she never cared much for fairy tales or romantic endeavors.

She couldn’t understand love, but she could understand a friendship. She couldn’t understand love, but she could understand the need to feel alive.

A shifting sound echoed in the silent room and Elle pulled away from her bed with a gasp and wide eyes - coming to a undoubtful view of two adult men standing next to her black painted window on the other side of her bed.

Yes, two adult men in her locked and quiet bedroom - one looking particularly awkward and worried and the other mildly interested and slightly… ill-looking.

 _Magic_ , her young mind screamed, but she shoved the thought away.

Was this a prayer mercifully answered?

“Well, Mr. Spock,” the man wearing yellow with a blatant look of reluctant acceptance and awkwardness murmured as he took in Elle’s room with soft eyes, “We seem to have gotten ourselves into another… unfortunate situation.”

“Yes, Captain, it appears so.”

Elle blinked at them with wide green eyes, “How have you gotten into my room?”

They both instantly locked eyes on her, and she swallowed thickly.

“My door is locked and my windows do not open,” Elle continued shakily, “How have you gotten into my room?”

The man in yellow, smiled gently with soft eyes and a kind face, “Well, Miss…”

“Elle will be fine,” she quickly supplied to which they both paused before the man in yellow continued.

“Well, Elle, Mr. Spock and I don’t quite understand how we got here either.”

“In due time, Miss Elle, the Captain and I will, as humans say, ‘ _be out of your hair_ ’; so rest assured that you have nothing to be concerned about,” _Mr. Spock_ supplied with a tone of voice that had much to be desired.

Elle blinked before giving a slow nod, “I - alright. Um, I think I should say ‘make yourselves at home’ then. It’s a polite response I’ve heard be used for the welcoming of guests into a place of residence.”

They both blinked, Mr. Spock raising an eyebrow. The man in yellow, referred to as _Captain_ , frowned, “How old are you, Elle?”

“About ten years and eight months - is that a bad thing? I’ve heard my Father grumble over it a lot as well.”

“Oh no! No, nothing wrong with it. You’re very smart for your age, Elle.”

Elle looked down, “Thank you sir, but sometimes I think that being smart is at times _not_ very smart.”

The man in yellow seemed stricken for a moment, but Elle couldn’t understand why - she was only being truthful. “Jim,” he suddenly said, with a smile, “You don’t have to call me sir, Elle, my name is Jim.”

Elle nodded.

“Interesting,” Mr. Spock suddenly said as he looked at a black box in his hands. Jim turned to the man in blue.

“What is it, Mr. Spock?”

“Well, Captain,” Mr. Spock said with raised eyebrows, “It seems that we are on Earth, but _not_ on Earth.”

“What?”

“This is Earth,” Elle said, “At least, that’s the name of the planet.”

“Yes, however, there are minimal differences in certain structures that make it similar to Earth, but not.”

“Do we have a way back to the _Enterprise_?”

“I have already tried the communicators, but have not made contact. Either we are purposely blocked from the _Enterprise_ or the _Enterprise_ is not in orbit of this planet.”

Elle shifted her weight from one foot to the other in shame as she stared down at her bare feet. “I apologize,” she meekly interjected.

Jim turned to her with soft eyes again, and Elle felt like this is what the phrase ‘out of his/her element’ means because she’s never seen so such kindness or gentleness in an adult centered on her as many times as Jim addresses her with before, lest alone from the same individual.

Unless, of course, it was pity, and she hated pity.

“Apologize? Elle, why are you apologizing?”

“I, well,” she paused, “I think it’s my fault that you are here.”

She caught a raised eyebrow from Mr. Spock and Jim’s expression only softened further, “Oh, Elle, this couldn’t possibly be your fault, you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“But- but, I was the one - I, uh,” Elle bit her lip before fiddling her fingers in front of her person, “I was lonely, and I - I prayed for a friend, and then you appeared.”

“You prayed… for a friend?”

Elle nodded shyly, “I wanted a friend.”

“A force of will,” Mr. Spock droned, “Do you suppose that would explain our sudden appearance in Miss Elle’s room without preamble? And on a Earth that apparently isn’t Earth, Captain?”

“I didn’t take you for one to ‘suppose’, Mr. Spock,” Jim said.

Mr. Spock once again raised an eyebrow as he straightened is posture, “I believe there is a quote from a fictional character that recites; _‘When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth_.’”

Jim raised an eyebrow himself, but of surprised amusement, “Mr. Spock, I did not take you as a fan of Sherlock Holmes, either.”

“I only stated a quote, I did not say I was a ‘ _fan_ ’, Captain.”

Jim just gave a wide smile, “Alright, Spock.”

Mr. Spock glanced back down at the black box that hung against his hip from a strap over his shoulder, “I believe we should start calculating a way to get back to the _Enterprise_ , Captain.”

“Right,” Jim turned to Elle, “Now, Elle, is there anyway out of this house without using the front door or alerting your parents?”

Elle paused, “There’s no way out of this room.”

Jim blinked, “What?”

“My door is locked and the windows are blocked. I am not allowed to leave until morning classes.” Elle didn’t dare to look at Jim’s most likely disappointed expression and instead turned her gaze to her rumbled bedding. She would have to tiddy that soon, “My Father has rules that must be obeyed otherwise we are both displeased.”

Finally, a quick glance only garnered her a confused looking Jim, “What does that mean?”

“‘ _Rules are to be followed to the exact direction in order to coexist and contently live in an occupied residence_ ’, as my Father said. Otherwise there is to be Consequences,” Elle fidgeted, “And Consequences are not fun…”

Jim hesitantly reached a hand out, as he knelt down to her height, and Elle looked up to meet his eyes. They almost looked sad… or angry. Maybe both, she couldn’t quite understand either way. Elle took his hand with a small smile.

Jim’s hand was warm, and Elle couldn’t remember the last time she touched another person without the reciprocating pain to follow it. “Thank you, Jim,” she said, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so happy before. You and Mr. Spock must have been an answered prayer, because nothing else could describe the magical lightness you have given me in response to my loneliness.”

Jim looked surprised before he grinned wide, eyes looking a bit glassy, “Well, Elle, you’re pretty special yourself-”

Elle’s eyes widened in shock as she watched her bedroom walls and bed start to bleed through Jim’s person. “Y-you’re fading!”

Jim leaned back, “What,” he looked down at his hands, one still grasped in Elle’s, and they were indeed turning transparent.

Mr. Spock stepped over to Jim, “Captain, it looks like we’re taking an unexpected leave.”

“Yes… yes, Spock, it seems so,” Jim met Elle’s wide green eyes. “I hope we meet again, Elle. Sorry for the sudden leave.”

Elle bit her bottom lip, “Me too, Jim. I - I wish you well!” She turned to Spock, “Mr. Spock,” she farewelled.

“Goodbye Miss Elle.”

And then Jim’s warmth was gone from her hand and both Jim and Mr. Spock’s figures were nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any tags you feel should be added, don't hesitant to suggest them!
> 
> I hope whoever reads this actually finds it interesting, haha.
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> ~Sakura


	2. Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The next time Jim and Mr. Spock came into her life, it was two and a half years later._

The next time Jim and Mr. Spock came into her life, it was two and a half years later.

She had already convinced herself that she imagined them in a bout of insanity resulted from loneliness. Elle was still confined to her room, only allowed out for dinner and school, but nothing else. Her windows remained stained black, and door locked, but now her Father was a shorter fuse. Simple things were now consequential and just the slightest look set him off in a rage.

Elle has still yet not been able to see the night sky or the stars, but she didn’t dare ask. She makes use of pictures and books upon books of literature and documentaries to sate her curiosity. Of course, her Father would not approve and so she has had to resort to hiding them in her book bag under the guise of homework.

She dreads the day her Father sees through her lies, but she pushes those thoughts away to enjoy what she has now.

And when she finally thought that she was going to break from all the pressure of being perfect and sly, she found herself staring at two adult men standing in her bedroom once more.

Her emerald eyes widened in uncontained surprise, “Y-you…” She trailed off weakly, pulling an earbud out of her ear - the earbuds that paired with the Ipod she had been able to glean off a classmate after agreeing to do their homework for two months and had to carefully make non-existent in the presence of her Father.

“Elle?”

“You- you’re real,” she murmured, “Oh my god, you guys are actually real, I - I thought I imagined the whole of it-” She paused and sat back down in her desk chair.

Mr. Spock raised an eyebrow, “It appears you have aged, but it has only been six point four two months since we were in your presence.”

Elle furrowed her own eyebrows, “I - It’s been two years…”

“Elle, you’ve grown so big!” Jim exclaimed. “You must be twelve now, right?”

“Thirteen and two months, actually,” she responded dutifully.

Jim smiled, “Amazing!” He paused, taking in the Elle’s bedroom, “I see that your room hasn’t changed much though,” Jim frowned.

“No, Father is adamant about his rules and I have no desire to gain anymore Consequences.”

Jim looked displeased but said nothing more and so she turned to Mr. Spock who diligently checked his black box like the last time he appeared in her life. His skin was still a sickly green color and now that she actually observed, Mr. Spock had very interestingly sharp-pointed ears.

“Mr. Spock, you are not ill are you? I don’t know how you both manage to travel here, but I hope you aren’t too queasy.” She decided not to mention his ears.

Jim blinked while Mr. Spock looked up with calculating brown eyes before answering, “I am not unwell, though I thank you for your concern, Miss Elle. This is my natural skin pigmentation.”

Elle blinked, “Oh.”

“For what it’s worth,” Jim piped in, “Mr. Spock is Vulcan. His blood is green too!”

Elle froze, taken back at the strange statement, “What? Vulcan? You aren’t - aren't serious are you?”

Mr. Spock looked like he wished to sigh, “Captain, I would advise you to keep some things to yourself. We have no knowledge of this world or what it knows. Miss Elle obviously had no knowledge of my heritage until this point in time.”

“What’s a Vulcan?”

“Well…”

Mr. Spock gave Jim a raised eyebrow that was responded to with rolled eyes.

“It’s hard to explain.”

“Oh.” Elle pursed her lips. “You aren’t messing with me, right?”

“Of course not-”

“ _ELLE_!” The sound of a voice bellowed from across the house and through Elle’s wooden door had them all tense and stiff.

Elle clenched her hopefully not noticeably trembling fingers into fists. “Y-yes Father?”

The sound footsteps of a man echoed down the hall outside her bedroom door. Elle quickly snapped into action, grabbing her earbuds and Ipod to shove into a hole in the back of her desk, and she quickly scooped up her books that were more obviously not homework or school related to thrust into her backpack.

She panicked, waving for them to duct behind the bed as she stood near the blacked window next to them. They barely made it before the door lock clicked and was slammed open, “Elle, who the fuck were you talking to? I heard voices, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Elle swallowed, “No one, Father, my windows and door are locked; there’s no way someone could be in here with me.”

“Are trying to be smart with me, Elle?” The warning tone of his voice almost made her flinch.

“N-no, Father.”

“I’m not your Father, you bitch,” the man hissed.

Elle strightend, “U-uh, yes, sir. Sorry sir.”

Elle gave a brief glance to where Jim and Mr. Spock hid, which wasn’t such a good idea. Her Father noticed, of all the things to actually notice, but she felt relieved when a very concerned and angry Jim and almost somber Mr. Spock turned transparent and blended in with her bed covers.

“So you are hiding someone, you little whore,” her Father quickly advanced and she instantly backed into the opposite corner from where Jim and Mr. Spock once where.

“N-No sir, of course not sir. I wouldn’t- wouldn’t lie to you sir!”

Sure enough, no one was there when her Father made his way around the bed, and she slumped in barely contained solace in that fact.

Until of course, her Father turned to her and she knew things weren’t ending as easy as it could have been tonight.

She closed her eyes, and wished the Consequences and the night away in vein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading,  
> ~Sakura


	3. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _These two men were gone from her life for a good three years now, but continued to show her kindness._

Elle was now sixteen years of age.

She already received her daily Consequence and laid sprawled over her bed in wait for the rest of the night.

The days were looking more and more bleak with every single one that passed. She no longer gave a care about anything that did or didn’t pertain to her - everything was equally crap.

Elle was already more prone to acts of anger and irrationality. She spoke out against her Father more times than she wanted, but if she really thought about it, she wouldn’t ever be able to have the freedom she desperately wanted.

It wouldn’t matter if she played good and perfect because he had no intentions of letting her out.

“Elle!”

At the sudden voice, she was instantly out of her bed and recoiled against the wall next to her black window. With wide eyes, she froze to attention like her Father would demand, until her green gaze recognized, not her Father, but two familiar adult men.

Jim looked regretful, but one look at Elle’s face and his expression contorted into anger, “Elle, what happened to you?”

Elle looked down, raising a hand to her face to lightly trace the inflamed bruise starting on her lower jaw and the split lip that still bled with fresh blood. These two men were gone from her life for a good three years now, but continued to show her kindness.

Well, a glance to Mr. Spock - who didn't show anything more than his usual stoic countenance - and his case was mightily different but still heartfelt.

It was still a relief from the current year of struggle she tried again and again to run from if only in her dreams and her writing.

“An accident,” she murmured the rehearsed lie that left behind a bitter taste in her mouth.

Jim looked to be trembling, “Did that bastard-”

“Captain,” Mr. Spock intervened with a gentleness that belied his usual stoicness, “Anger will not help the situation as much as it’s deserved.”

Jim deflated at that, but still looked upset as he ran eyes over Elle’s small frame. “He feeds you, doesn’t he? Regular meals?”

Elle nodded, “I have to make dinner, and lunch on the weekends, but it’s not much considering it’s the only amount of freedom I get.” She frowned, “He painted the windows in the kitchen black too, though.”

Mr. Spock raised an eyebrow, “Why does your Father paint the windows black?”

Elle shrugged, “I think it’s another way to control me.”

Jim’s face pinched in confusion, “Control how?”

Elle turned to the painted window, “I think it has something to do with my Mother; I’ve heard that she use to love the stars and the night sky - and Father hasn’t yet allowed me to see what a night sky looks like nor what it looks like full of stars.” She gave a small smile before turning to her desk, reaching behind it to pull out a few old fraying books out.

She offered them to Jim, “These are the only things I got from my Mother.”

Jim carefully flipped through fragile yellowed pages, “These are old,” he commented softly.

“Nineteen hundreds, I believe,” Elle replied, fingers rubbing a corner of the current page Jim paused on that had obviously been dogeared many times.

Meeting her eyes, Jim looked surprised for a moment, “What year is it now?”

“Twenty sixteen,” she replied, “I was born in twenty hundred.”

Jim blinked, “Well, I shouldn’t be surprised, should I? Mr. Spock and I have already came to the conclusion that you aren’t of our world nor we of yours. It shouldn’t be such a stretch that it’s a different time period as well.”

Elle looked at him, “What year are you in then?”

Jim grinned, “Twenty-two sixty-seven, or there about - we prefer to use stardates instead.”

“Stardates?” Elle’s eyes widened, “So you’ve seen the stars?”

Jim bit his lip, “Yeah, Elle - we live in them.”

Elle swallowed a lump in her throat, “Amazing.”

“Yeah it is,” Jim smiled.

“You- you mentioned something about an _Enterprise_ the first time you and Mr. Spock showed up in my room, is that by chance your home then?”

Jim grinned, “She’s my ship; and she’s a real beauty too!”

Elle smiled before Mr. Spock took a step forward to stand by Jim’s side, “Captain, I believe this is the time I should warn you of saying too much.”

Jim looked to Elle, after a glance at his friend, “Mr. Spock, I don’t think Elle is a problem.”

“That may be, Captain, but we should still be conscientious of our actions. We do not know the consequences that it may lead to for both Elle’s world and ours.”

Elle flinched at the word _consequences_ and stepped away from them.

Mr. Spock raised an eyebrow at her in what she assumed was a silent inquiry, “I apologize, Miss Elle, I did not mean to cause offense if that is what I implied.”

She shook her head, “It wasn’t your fault, I just get a little jumpy at the mention - of well…”

Mr. Spock seemed to understand as she trailed off, giving her a nod in response, “I’ll try to avoid the word then.”

Elle smiled, “Thank you, Mr. Spock.”

“Elle, you’re sixteen now, aren’t you?” Jim asked, suddenly more chiper.

She nodded, “Yes, sixteen and two months.”

“You’re growing up so fast!”

“Only seven point six eight months have passed for us since the last time we saw you.”

“I would assume that I do seem to be growing up pretty fast for you both then,” Elle said, “I’m sixteen now, and the first time you met me, I was ten.”

“For us we’ve only known you for a year or so,” Jim said.

“One point one seven,” Mr. Spock corrected, which earned him rolled blue eyes from Jim.

“Thank you, Mr. Spock,” Jim said with a tone no less than fond.

“Of course, Captain.”

“Jim, Spock, call me Jim,” Jim corrected, “I’m not your Captain here.”

Mr. Spock gave a nod of acknowledgement while Elle smiled.

“Actually, Mr. Spock, could you help me with some homework?”

Both Jim and Mr. Spock paused, before Jim was grinning and Mr. Spock was acquiescing.

All too soon, Mr. Spock was fading and a glance at an enthusiastic reading Jim confirmed they were leaving again. Mr. Spock gave a slow nod in farewell, “Well, Miss Elle, we must take our leave now, I assume I have given adequate help.”

Elle smiled wide, “Of course, Mr. Spock, thank you very much.”

“I don’t want to go,” Jim sighed, as he carefully laid down her mothers book and stood up to move to Mr. Spock’s side. “We don’t get to see you often and you’re growing too fast for us to keep up with.”

“Maybe the wait won’t be so long then,” Elle said before Jim was wrapping her up in his arms.

She froze before she relaxed into the warmth, “Goodbye, Elle, be safe.” Jim murmured.

Elle smiled, wrapping her arms around him too, “Thank you, Jim.”

Elle wouldn’t say that this was the first hug she’s ever received - she was sure that would upset Jim more.

Once they were gone, Elle couldn’t decide if she was upset more with the fact she was alone again for the assumed years ahead, or if that was the first and last feeling of warmth she would experience for the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading,  
> ~Sakura


	4. Medicinal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Without her permission, her pieces and threads started to unravel; she couldn't stop it._

Elle only had a month until she was eighteen when she finally fell too deep into the all encompassing loneliness that she just couldn’t seem to escape anymore.

Her world was no longer grey, but a black cloud that choked and suffocated her to exhaustion - to the point where it made her no longer wish to fight it.

Elle’s Father had no intentions of letting her go, and to be completely honest, she had no idea how to support herself if she even _was_ to get away.

Life no longer had a point - it was blank and meaningless. A lost cause for lost gain.

Elle had slowly become numb and vacant - relying on faded memories and nonexistent warmth until even those seemed lost to her.

In her bathroom, she stared herself in the mirror, having remembered a time she did this before and had described herself as a scared and weak being with only small guidance. Now she only saw a shell of one, something broken and stolen.

A part of herself had died, and she didn't know when or how or why.

Without her permission, her pieces and threads started to unravel; she couldn't stop it.

She found herself still staring at her mirrored reflection - a stranger looked back. Heavy dark circles under her eyes, pale skin, barely holding herself together without any energy to spare from trying to keep herself from falling into a trembling, shaking mess.

Dull emerald eyes stared down the pill bottle sitting on the sink counter before her. The same pill bottle she nicked from Father’s downstairs bathroom while she was let out to make his dinner.

_For headaches_ , she told herself. _For the pain_.

But she was in pain now, wasn’t she?

Why not let it be done with?

And that was how Jim and Mr. Spock found her the next time they set foot in her world.

Jim was immediately at her side, pulling her away from the bottle and the mirror with gentle tugs. He wrapped her up in his arms, “Oh, Elle, my love,” he murmured, voice soft and sad; worried. “We weren’t gone for too long this time, were we? I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“Why are you here?” Elle asked, “I wasn’t thinking about you this time, I… I wasn’t thinking about anything.”

Mr. Spock subtly picked up the bottle of pills and after a quick glance, he slipped them into his bag - out of sight. “Miss Elle, it seems we appear when you need us most, rather than when you wish us to be.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Elle murmured, face buried in Jim’s clothed chest while clenching his yellow shirt in fistsfulls around his sides, “What is living when you can’t even feel yourself?”

Mr. Spock laid a hand on Elle’s shoulder, a slight pause in the process that he would have said may have been hesitation if Vulcan’s were to hesitate. Although with that thought, Vulan’s wouldn’t initiate touch without solid reason either, but he deliberately let that thought slide for the moment. “Miss Elle,” he said, “As a Vulcan, I say there is many things considered living when emotionally inept.”

Jim frowned, “ _Spock_ ,” he hissed, “I don’t think that’s the appropriate response.”

Mr. Spock tilted his head, “Should I tell her that everything is okay, then - like humans usually do for each other when emotionally compromised?”

Jim almost smiled, “Well, Spock, that’s usually all one can do.”

“Logically-”

“ _Logically_ ,” Jim cut in only slightly amused, “Spock, logic doesn't exactly help with human emotions. One could not possibly know the exact course of action needed to help.”

Suddenly, Elle blinked back into herself, still tired and mentally exhausted, but relieved by the distraction. She sucked in a deep breath, and just about sobbed as she let out a short laugh, “You guys still haven’t explained to me what a Vulcan is - besides of course that Mr. Spock _is_ a Vulcan.”

Jim grinned, looking expectantly towards Mr. Spock, “Yes, I quite like this direction of conversation.”

Mr. Spock reminded himself that Vulcan’s do not sigh, as he watched Jim drag a pliant Elle to sit on her bed. Mr. Spock choose Elle’s desk chair to seat himself, “I am from another planet, sixteen light years away from Earth called Vulcan. That is all.”

Elle raised an eyebrow, “So you’re an alien.”

Mr. Spock raised his own eyebrow, “My skin pigmentation is green, and Jim has already, in great conscious, mentioned that my blood is also of the same color. I believe alien is an appropriate descriptor for those not of your same species.”

Jim grinned, “Don’t forget your ears.”

Mr. Spock nodded, “Of course.”

Elle smiled, “So in the future, or well, in another world at least, humans and aliens are friends? No abductions and such?”

Mr. Spock tilted his head in confusion, while Jim lightly laughed, “Vulcans aren’t the only aliens outside of Earth, but that’s a bit much to get into right now. However, the thing about Vulcan’s is that they live by _logic_ , and don’t quite ever stray from that philosophy. I wouldn’t believe they would abduct any humans unless it was logical to do so - so no need to worry about Vulcans at least.”

“Miss Elle, we do not _abduct_ humans.”

“Ah yeah, we have too many emotions for them to deal with anyway. They wouldn’t want anything to do with us, even if it was logical.”

Mr. Spock raised both his eyebrows.

“Emotions?” Elle asked puzzled.

Jim smiled, but it seemed a little sad or bitter - Elle couldn’t decide. “Vulcan think emotions are _illogical_ or such - they keep them all locked up in some little box or something. Case in point,” Jim jabbed his thumb in the direction of Mr. Spock

A glance at Mr. Spock and Elle tilted her head in wonder, “Interesting.”

Jim was now the one with eyebrows that shot up into his hairline, “Oh wow,” he looked to Mr. Spock and then turned back to Elle, “That’s weird. Mr. Spock, are you sure you haven’t any children?”

Almost disgruntled, Mr. Spock was silent for a moment, “Jim, I must implore you to not ask unreasonable questions.”

“That was definitely a Spock mannerism though!”

“I was not under the impression that an act of fascination is related to me.”

Blue eyes rolled, “My gosh Spock, don’t be such a stick in the mud.”

Mr. Spock’s eyebrows furrowed this time around, “...‘ _A stick in the mud_ ’? Jim, I do not-”

A look at Jim’s amused face made the Vulcan pause.

“I see…”

Jim laughed, “Sorry, had to do it.”

“There is a difference between having to do something and actually doing something, Jim.”

Elle smiled at the two of them, a quite beautiful distraction they were.

“Yeah, yeah, heard that one before already,” Jim smiled, turning to Elle, “Elle! How old are you now?”

Elle blinked, “Seventeen and eleven months.”

Jim’s bottom lip stuck out, “You’re growing too fast!”

With a shrug, “It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

The truth in those words made a silence cut through the air between them suddenly and Elle’s heart stung when Jim looked instantly concerned and remorseful - why she couldn’t understand.

“I wish we could take you with us.”

Elle met Jim’s eyes which were blue and honest and wistful. “Me too, Jim.”

“Miss Elle, although I find it illogical, I must agree with Jim.”

Elle smiled wide, “Thank you, Mr. Spock.”

“And I’ll have to insist that you no longer use honorifics for my name.”

A momentary pause, and Elle was grinning in a fashion most related to Jim, “Only if you do the same.”

Spock gave a nod in agreement, “Reasonable.”

“Elle,” Jim said, voice belaying a tone of forlorning. “Are you feeling alright lately?”

“Not quite,” Elle murmured, looking away to fiddle her fingers in her lap, “I may be depressed or something.”

“You weren’t going to… were you?”

Elle curled into herself, “I really don’t know.”

Jim pulled her to him, “Oh, Elle. You listen here, young lady - in the end, you with always have me and Spock, no matter how long we are gone for. Do you understand?”

Elle nodded, feeling tears prickle her eyes, “Yeah.”

“One day - we will definitely find a way to bring you with us,” he promised, voice hardened with determination. “So you just wait for us, even though I know it’s hard and it's a lot to ask for, but I want you to continue to be in my life. Our life.”

Elle wasn’t sure why, but she quite liked this warmth that pooled in her chest, “You’d make a good father,” she said, even though she couldn’t for the life of her figure out why.

Jim paused, “Thank you… but I think I’m good for now.”

Elle giggled, “Okay.”

Spock shifted, “Jim, I do believe our time is up,” his voice a little more void than usual.

“I know, but I don’t like it.” Jim muttered, burying his face into Elle’s hair. “We never have long enough.”

“I am certain that we’ll be back again sometime, Jim.”

“Thanks, Spock,” Jim lightly chuckled.

“Gonna miss you guys,” Elle admitted.

Jim smiled against her hair, “Good, because we’re gonna miss you too.”

“Jim, Vulcan’s do not miss.”

“ _Spock_ does though,” Jim countered.

Jim was see-through now, a mix of faded yellow and the grey of her bed covers. Elle grasped his yellow shirt into fistfuls, “Don’t be long, yeah?”

“Of course, love.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, “I do not understand the use of these nouns.”

Jim laughed, “Spock, I’ll try to explain later.”

Elle was clenching at air within seconds, after seeing a glimpse of Spock opening his mouth to respond. She sighed, before deciding to take a warm shower to help at least make the residual comfort of Jim’s embrace stronger.

A glance to her sink counter, and she realized that Spock never gave back her medication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My math skills sucks, so most of the number stuff in this fic is probably wrong, and maybe I'm not doing Spock enough justice, but I do quite enjoy this story. Hope its reasonable for you readers, haha.
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> ~Sakura


	5. Part I: Spock's Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Twenty-four hours, Jim,” Bones bit out, eyes narrowed, “We need to find his brain, or he’ll die in twenty-four hours.”_

Elle was diligently doing her homework, having opted to do college on the side now that she graduated high school. Her Father had given the option, and she dreaded for the next two years what would happen once she was finished with her degrees in the major sciences.

Elle was reaching to grab her pencil she had accidently let roll off her desk while reading a passage of text before her on astronomy when suddenly she noted her hand was transparent and the cream color of her carpet was bleeding through it. Fingers closing over her pencil, she trembled slightly at the suddenness of it all, dropping her things on the desk to stand up.

With a blink, she wasn’t in her room any longer.

It was bright and artificial, a long corridor of off-white paneled walls and doors, with more branched off corridors. Something small and suffocating welled up in her heart that felt suspiciously like hope as she took in the unfamiliar territory.

She froze at the sound of raised voices, but no one was in the corridor she was in - and Elle was quite confused and lost. So she moved to the door that the noises came from.

It suddenly slid open without her touching it, and she paused with wide eyes, before she quickly locked eyes on four people standing over someone covered up and under some sort of mechanical mechanism on a bed.

The one woman in the room met her gaze, and her eyes widened, “Uh-”

Elle recognized Jim within seconds, quickly trying to avoid the woman’s sudden reaction to her presence, “Jim!”

Jim snapped around with wide eyes, the man he was talking with followed his gaze and the man in red standing at the end of the bed turned as well. “Elle!”

“Oh my gosh, I’m here!” Elle said in wonder, eyes trailing the walls and ceilings, “I’m here…”

Jim smiled slowly in dawning realization, as he quickly took large strides over to Elle and immediately pulled her into a tight embrace, “Welcome to the _Enterprise_ , Elle, I’m so happy you’re here.”

“Captain?” A scottish accent pulled them apart, to look at the man who still stood at the end of the bed-like thing.

“Jim, who is this, and why are they on the ship? _How_ are they on the ship?” The man Jim was previously in a heated talk with grumbled, face pinched in something close to displeasure and annoyance.

“Bones, this is Elle,” Jim paused, “My, ah… daughter.”

Elle froze before grinning widely, quite innately and - as Spock would say - _illogically_ , pleased by the thought of being Jim’s daughter, “Nice to meet you, um, Bones.”

“Dau-daughter!” The scottish man exclaimed, face a mix between concern and surprise, “By joy, Captain, when did ya have a _daughter_?”

“What in the blazes, do you mean, _your daughter_ , Jim?” Bones looked angry, crossing his arms over his chest, “Why the hell is she on the ship?”

Elle stepped back and behind Jim a bit, “Jim, where’s Spock?”

They all froze, and Jim’s expression instantly fell, glancing at the bed beside Bones, “Spock… isn’t well.”

Elle’s eyes widened, “Wait, wh-” She looked to the bed, “That’s…?”

“Twenty-four hours, Jim,” Bones bit out, eyes narrowed, “We need to find his brain, or he’ll die in twenty-four hours.”

Elle took in the words as she slowly approached the bed, the woman who stayed silent this whole time moved away as Elle closed in. “Die?”

Jim was at her heels, “It’s fine Elle, we’ll get him back, I promise. We’ll do it,” he shot a look to Bones and Scotty as he addressed them; Bones still mightily irritated and Scotty immensely lost, “Bones, Scotty - have Spock ready.”

Elle stared down at Spock’s as usual blank face, except now something was covering his upper cranium and his eyes were closed and his body completely still.

The image was unsettling and made her insides squirm in discomfort. Her heart stuttered, feeling the need to touch and hold, the need to comfort and _know_ that everything _will_ be okay like Jim proclaims them to be.

Jim had a hand on her arm in comfort, “Come, Elle, I’ll show you the bridge as we look for the woman who did this.”

Elle let Jim tug her away and then out the door, “Fill me in,” she breathed, looking to Jim with wide imploring green eyes, “I know this is a different world and a different time period, so I won’t really question things much, but I want to know every step of the way and Spock to be _okay_ as we go.”

Jim smiled softly, “Of course. And Elle?”

“Yeah?” She looked up to him as they entered something short of an elevator.  
  
“You’ve never seen the stars before?”

Elle nodded, “You know that.”

Jim grinned, as the elevator door opened, and suddenly, Elle couldn’t stop herself from instantly locking sights on a glass pane that she assumed to be a sort of window.

That was black - but not painted.

No, the window was naturally black because of the actual view on the flip side; and she knew because the stars were so immeasurably bright.

They were beautiful and so incredibly right to what she imagined, but also _so much more_.

Jim laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and led her carefully into the room. She lethargically recognized that they were in fact not the only people on the _Bridge_ as Jim called it.

She wasn’t listening as Jim started to address the others in the room, and instead kept her eyes on the stars that flickered and winked from outside a window pane _not_ painted black.

After a beat, Elle was meeting Jim’s gaze and she smiled, “Let’s get Spock back.”

Jim smiled back, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading,  
> ~Sakura


	6. Part II: Spock's Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Well, looks like she’s gotten herself into a mess here. Elle glances to Spock and then down at the remote control in her hands._
> 
> _At least she’s got Spock with her, if not in mind, then in body._
> 
> _She felt safer already._

“Eight hours and thirty-two minutes,” Elle murmured hours later, Jim having decided to take a landing party to ‘beam’ onto Planet 6 of the _Sigma Draconis Star System_ , whatever that meant. She turned to him, “Take me with you.”

Jim blinked before a frown started to take place on his face, “Elle-”

“Please, I can’t just stay here and do nothing.” She implored with wide green eyes, “Besides, I’ve been here for this long, Spock needs me too.”

Jim bit his lip, “I can’t just let a civilian-”

“I’m not a civilian!” She exclaimed, voice firm and maybe a little distressed. “I am an adult, capable of making my own decisions. I understand your concerns, but I also have concerns; _about Spock_.”

Jim sighed, “Elle.”

“ _Please_.”

Jim groaned after a heartbeat, “Fine. But, you have to make sure you stay close to me, no wandering off and make sure you keep yourself safe! At all times!”

Elle nodded.

Moments later, she found herself on a different planet. A bit chilly, but bearable.

Jim was talking to that guy in red from when Elle first appeared on the _Enterprise_. He was called Mr. Scott, she believes.

Elle wasn’t paying attention to them or what they were saying much as she observed the surrounding area. She pulled her thin sweater more tight around her body. From what she knew, they followed some sort of trail from the ship that attacked them and took Spock’s brain. How she didn’t know, and even Jim and the medical officer, Dr. McCoy - that grouchy guy from before too, who originally said they only had twenty-four hours to begin with - were stumped by it.

Jim had guessed what planet out of three possible ones could have been the destination of the space vessel that stole Spock’s brain.

Elle was still a little lost, and maybe a little dazed, but she knew that all she wanted was Spock back, alive and happy… well, alive and functioning, at least.

“Elle,” she quickly looked to Jim. Mr. Scott had walked away and Jim looked to be making sure she didn’t stray away herself - which she didn’t.

Jim looked satisfied as he turned to his scattered landing group, “Readout, Mr. Chekov,” he called as a young russian boy came into hearing distance.

“No structures, Captain. No mechanized objects that I can read. No surface consumption, no generation of energy. Atmosphere is perfectly alright, of course. Temperature, a high maximum of forty.” Chekov nodded his head in consideration, “Livable,” he commented.

“You have a thick skin,” Jim said dryly.

Elle giggled, earning her a raised eyebrow from Mr. Chekov.

Suddenly, Mr. Scott’s voice was heard calling out for Jim, and Jim motioned for Elle to keep close.

“There’s someone, something, out there in the rocks. Five of them, humanoid, large.” Mr. Scott said as they neared. He had some grey box stuck close to his face.

Elle tilted her head and watched as Jim pulled out what looked like a toy gun, “Phasers on stun,” he said, everyone following in quick session. Elle blinked and then Jim was facing her, “Stay back here, behind this rock.”

Elle really didn’t want to, but she agreed to a whole list of things in order to be here, and listening to Jim was the top condition. She nodded after a small sigh and Jim gave her a tired smile.

He mentioned something to the group and walked onwards, leaving one man in red with her and it wasn’t Mr. Scott. She let out another sigh.

Moments later, she heard yelling and loud commotion. Elle jerked up and went to go see what it was, see if Jim was okay, but the man in red awkwardly stopped her.

“Sorry Miss, the Captain wants you to stay here.”

She frowned, but acquiesced, “It’s Elle,” she grumbled.

Soon enough, Mr. Chekov was back, urging her and the awkward man in red to come with him.

And then Elle was standing in the mouth of an opening of a large rock formation filled with food and weapons while Jim and Mr. Scott made conclusions based off the evidence; Mr. Chekov behind her and next to Mr. Scott.

A trap, they theorized. A lure.

For who? Elle didn’t quite know. She was completely lost at this point, but Elle kept to herself for the time being.

Jim was walking out, all of them at his heels, as he pulled out his ‘ _comm_ ’ and called for Dr. McCoy.

“Mr. Chekov, you and the security team will remain here at the entrance, we’ll be in constant contact with you,” Jim said, putting his comm away.

“Aye, Sir.”

“And Elle,” he turned to Elle, and she gave him a harsh glare to ward away any thoughts he might have about making her stay here with Mr. Chekov. As much as she liked the change of personality the boy brought, she wouldn’t for the life of her pass up Spock. “...keep close.”

Elle nodded, stepping a little closer to him as Dr. McCoy and a second figure beamed down before them.

She sucked in a breath as she recognized Spock’s olive skin and pointy ears. It was almost _wrong_ to watch Dr. McCoy move Spock’s person with a remote control. She gripped the bottom of Jim’s shirt, and he laid a comforting hand over hers.

Things were a bit of a daze as she found herself in the rock formation again, this time with just Jim, Spock, Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott. Only a moment's pause and then the opening was closed off and gravity was shifting without preamble. Elle latched onto the makeshift table holding the bread to keep herself on her feet until gravity was normal again. It was like an elevator, but much worse.

Dr. McCoy cracked a joke, and Elle might have laughed if her stomach wasn’t logged in her throat.

Elle swallowed the lump in her throat as Jim murmured something to the group, and laid a comforting hand on her arm.

Mr. Scott started to say something, but Elle was focused on Spock and his empty stare. It made her skin crawl.

She really hoped that everything turned out okay. In all honesty, Elle was almost convinced this was all just some crazy dream. Elle seeing the stars? Elle being on the _Enterprise_?

Elle tagging along on a mission to save Spock’s life?

Suddenly Spock was moving, and she just about jumped out of her skin. Elle then realized it was just Dr. McCoy, using his little remote controller; it wasn’t actually Spock. They met gazes and he raised an eyebrow at her; she quickly looked away with a flush of embarrassment.

“We’re slowing down, Elle get behind me.” Elle followed Jim’s order, squeezing herself behind Jim and infront of Spock. She felt a little better, but still unnerved.

The elevator stopped, the door sliding open, but Elle couldn’t see anything from behind Jim. She only heard a loud sound, like something burning through air. She froze, but then felt a hand on her arm that Jim had reached back for her with.

Either to comfort her, or to make sure she was still there, Elle wouldn’t know.

They were walking forward then, and Elle spotted a woman laid sprawled on the floor as she step out from behind Jim.

Dr. McCoy rushed to the lady’s side and started pulling things out of his bag. Elle stood between Mr. Scott and Spock, out of the way as she looked in concern.

“Is she alright?” Jim asked, putting his _phaser_ away.

“I’ll have her talking in a minute,” Dr. McCoy answered.

Elle pressed close to Spock as they pulled the lady up to talk.

“You do not belong here. You are not Morg,” the woman instantly said, her voice high and almost child-like. Elle watched in confusion.

“Take me to the one in charge. I wish to speak to him,” Jim responded firmly.

“Him? What is him?"

Dr. McCoy took out a grey box and it made low whining noises.

“What have you done with Spock’s brain?” Jim demanded, “Where have you taken it?”

“You are not Morg or Eymorg. I know nothing about a brain.”

“You’re lying!” Jim exclaimed, giving her a harsh shake.

“Jim!” Elle cried, and Jim met her gaze. They both frowned, “I understand your frustration, but that’s no way to treat her!”

“She’s not lying, Jim,” Dr. McCoy interrupted, completely ignoring Elle’s admission, “There’s no change in reading. She doesn’t know.”

A moment's pause and then Jim let go of her. Stepping back, he made an order to Mr. Scott and laid a gentle hand on Elle’s shoulder. Elle placed her own hand over his.

The lady settled eyes on Elle and paused, “You are eymorg?”

Elle blinked and stumbled over words, “Uh, what...?”

“I am eymorg, are you eymorg?”

Jim stepped between them protectively, “Eymorg?” Elle asked, “Uh… maybe?”

Dr. McCoy’s eyebrows shot up, “What?”

“Wouldn’t it mean female?” Elle asked.

“Female? What is female?” The stranger asked.

“Well, she recognizes me as eymorg, and she said she was eymorg herself,” Elle said uncertain. “Jim mentioned the cave was a trap for the males, but they are larger than Earth’s males, right? She doesn’t recognize you as a male - a ‘morg’ - of her… species?” Elle cringed at her ramble, “Because you may be too short in comparison. I don’t know, she called herself eymorg and ‘morg’ is the base of that word. Like ‘male’ in ‘female’. I am the only female here, besides her and apparently recognizable as a ‘eymorg’, too.”

“So you are eymorg?” The lady asked.

Elle cringed once more, “Yes?” The lady brunette seemed pleased at Elle’s answer.

Dr. McCoy shrugged, “It makes sense. I’d believe it.”

“I don’t like it,” Jim grumbled.

Dr. McCoy rolled his eyes, “Of course you don’t.”

Jim glared at him before turning to the stranger, “What is this place?”

“This place is here.”

“Who are you?”

“I am Luma. I am eymorg.” She frowned, “You are not eymorg, you are not morg. What are you?”

Elle almost smiled at the look on Jim’s face.

They stopped questioning the lady after Dr. McCoy said it was useless.

Then, Mr. Scott came back because of trouble with the comm, during which the lady almost made a break for it, but Dr. McCoy had some pretty fast reflexes. He caught her up before she got away.

“Fascinating,” they heard.

Elle’s eyes widened while Jim paused.

“Activity without end, but with no volition,” the familiar voice continued. It was coming from the comm and Elle was instantly at Jim’s side.

“Spock!” She cried, grabbing onto Jim’s arm.

“Spock, is that you?” Jim asked, fiddling with the knob on the electronic device.

“Elle?” Spock responded, “Jim; Captain Kirk?”

“Yes,” Elle answered, voice shaky, “Oh my gosh, _Spock_!”

“Well, there is a definite pleasurable experience connected with the hearing of your voices, however Jim - Captain - why is Elle here?”

“Where exactly _is_ here Spock? Where _are you_?”

“Unfortunately, I do not know where I am.”

“Of course he doesn’t,” Dr. McCoy grumbled, and Mr. Scott chuckles at him.

“Ah, I see that you have both Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott with you, as well.”

Elle tightened her hold on Jim’s arm.

Jim pulled his arm from her hold to place a hand on her head, petting down to rest on her shoulder, “We’ll find you, Spock. Soon.” He pulled Elle a little closer.

“Practical,” Spock intoned, “As it seems unlikely that I shall be able to get to you.”

Elle let out a gasping laugh that suspiciously sounded closer to a dry sob.

“Of course, Spock,” Jim said softly, pulling Elle even closer to him.

They quickly took off down the hall, but then there was a woman in purple with two very large built men at her side that turned the corner to stand before them

“That’s her!” Jim exclaimed, pushing Elle behind him reflexively. “That’s the one. What have you done with Spock’s brain?” He demanded.

She said nothing before Jim, Dr. McCoy, and Scott were collapsing under a flash of light. Elle gasped, pushing herself behind Spock; the only one who was not affected.

“ _No_! What did you do to them!” Elle shouted in panic, clutching onto Spock’s arm.

“Are you with them?” The lady asked.

Elle worried her bottom lip, glancing down at Jim. Would she lose him too?

“What did you do to them?” Elle demanded instead of answering, “What did you do with Spock’s brain?”

“Are you eymorg?”

Luma stepped forward, “They are eymorg.”

Elle frowned, “What did you go to them?”

The lady only spared Jim and the others a glance before looking back to Elle, “They are sleeping. Come,” she started to walk back down the hall she appeared from.

“You aren’t going to hurt them are you?”

“They will be moved,” Luma said.

Elle blinked, watching Luma follow after the other brunette down the hall and then the two men go to pry Jim, Dr. McCoy, and Mr. Scott off the floor. Elle quickly swiped Spock’s controller from the ground near Mr. Scott.

Well, looks like she’s gotten herself into a mess here. Elle glances to Spock and then down at the remote control in her hands.

At least she’s got Spock with her, if not in mind, then in body.

She felt safer already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I estimated how many chapters would be left.
> 
> One more part of _Spock's Brain_ and then we'll be switching gears. More episodes, but hopefully they'll be less a carbon copy and more Elle, Spock, and Kirk based, haha. :) Those that have read this far, I appreciate the effort. I know this type of story isn't everyone's cup of tea.
> 
> Again, this story is more of a guilty indulgence on my part.
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> ~Sakura


End file.
